The work proposed for the coming grant year is as follows: 1) Continued investigation of the auditory Frequency Following Response (FFR) focusing on (a) neural substrates of the FFR; (b) the nature of FFR in response to complex auditory stimuli. 2) Investigation of electrophysiological correlates of meaning and context in human speech perception. 3) Continued investigation of changes in evoked potentials and EEG rhythms during conditioning and extinction.